Fury Lover
by Proud2beMexican
Summary: Someone from Puss' past comes to visit him. Puss doesn't want to tell anyone and if Shrek and Donkey found out how would they react? I didn't want to put it in t he crossover though. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is my first Puss in Boots story and I hope I finish it! I do not own Dreamworks. WARNING: If you have not seen the Movie Puss in Boots then you will be confused I didn't want to put this in crossovers though. But I do _love _Dreamworks movies!**

Puss in Boots Pov

I wanted to step out of the house for a bit. "Hey Puss where ya goin?" asked Donkey. "I just need some freash air" I replied. I went and walked through the woods. The thing that was on my mind was _Kitty Softpaws. _I had not seen her in a while but what are the chances that she'd come to a swamp? All of a sudden something crashed into me and landed on top of me. "Ey watch where you are going!" I shouted. I looked up and saw a female black cat. "Well thats a nice way to welcome your girlfriend" Kitty said. "Heh oh I'm sorry" I nevously laughed. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you on top of me?" I asked. "Oh! Heh Sorry!" she said getting up. "Its ok I know you liked that position" I winked. "Well you haven't changed a bit have you?" she asked. "Nope I am still hansome" I smirked. "Don't forget clumsy" Kitty muttered. "Hey _you _fell on _me_" I said. "Doesn't matter" she said. "So beautiful what brings you here?" I asked. "You know just passing through until I saw a ginger cat with boots so I knew it had to be _my _Puss" Kitty replied.

"Oh so I am yours?" I asked. "Yes only mine and if _any _female goes near you I will rip her apart" she replied. "Now that would be interesting to see" I chuckled. "I am just passing through so I will leave you know" Kitty said. "I know but what is the rush? You are here so I will enjoy your presence" I grinned. "Ok hold on their Mr. Hands on why don't you tell me what have _you _been up to?" she asked. I sat and so did she. "Ok you know I was hired to kill an ogre because I was in the assasin business" I said. "_Assasin? _Ohh.." she winked. Kitty rapped her tail around mines and sat closer to me. My face heated up but I liked having her close. "I didn't kill the ogre so I became friends with him oh and I had to help the ogre with a spell to break it so he can be with his ogre Princess wife bla bla bla it is very boring" I said. "How is _that_ boring?" she asked. "Later on I rescued a Princess" I said. "A Princess?!" Kitty asked shocked. "Oh no wait! I _helped _rescue the ogrers Princess!" I replied. "Okay be more specific next time or I would of neutered you" Kitty said.

I sweat dropped. "You wouldn't would you?!" I asked. "No I love you too much.." Kitty replied. I smirked again. "Not to mention I was turned into a donkey" I muttered. "Ha the famous _Puss in Boots _was turned into a donkey?!" she laughed. "Yeah yeah it is not that funny!" I grumbled. "No your right that is halarious" she said continuing to laugh. "So what have you been up to?" I asked. "I've traveled places... Discovering new things" she said. "But you will _not _discover _any _new males on my watch!" I said. Kitty laughed. "Where will you be staying?" I asked. "Some where near by don't worry what about you?" she asked. "I live near the ogre and his wife and his 3 kids" I replied. "Wow" Kitty said. "Yes not to mention Pinocchio, the ginger bread man, the 3 little pigs, the big bad wolf, the blind mice, and a donkey are my friends" I said. "You've been busy" she laughed. "Yes but I can still make time for you" I winked. "How about I see you tomorrow at the same time?" Kitty asked. "I do not know I might be busy" I said jockingly. "Well come if you want your money back.." she said leaving. I took my boot out and found no money in it. _She is a bad kitty._

Donkey Pov

I saw Puss come in with a smile on his face all wobily and tipsy. "What happened why you all happy?" I asked curious. "Me? Oh nothing!" he said snapping back into reality. "I'll be in my house!" Puss said. Puss had his own house and privacy right next door from Shrek. I looked at him suspisiously. As soon as he left I scurried to Shrek. "Shrek Shrek!" I called out. "What is it Donkey?!" he asked. "Do you know whats up with Puss?" I asked. "No what do you mean?" Shrek asked. "I mean today he went walking to the woods and came back with a love sick look!" I replied. "So...?" he asked. "Lets find out what he's hidding" I said. "Why?" Shrek asked. "Wouldn't it be great if we knew one of Puss' secrets?!" I asked. "Your delusional" he said. "C'mon how about tomorrow we follow him and see whats up?" I suggested. "Well I've got nothing better to do so- hey no gimme that!" Shrek said to his child. I walked back to my children. Ha! I wonder what Puss is hidding.

**Review if you want the next chapter! Please!**

**Puss: This is _Puss in Boots _saying Goodbye!**

**Kitty: Okay you don't have to keep saying your name out loud!**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Kitty

**I got a lot of love for the first chapter! Thank you soooo much! Okay I don't own anything. I actually wish I was a little Spanish along with being Mexican! Yay Puss in Boots! ENJOY!**

Puss in Boots Pov

I quickly came in my house. I flopped on my bed. Shrek and Donkey should not know about Kitty. Then they will want to meet her and they will make fun of me just like I made fun of them! Its ok Kitty only said she'll be here for a little bit so that shouldn't be to hard. I need a nap. I curled into a ball and went fast asleep.

Morning

I awoke groaning. I fell of my bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. I poured myself some leche (milk) and fish. After I ate I went to my work out room. Kitty will probably want to challenge me so I better stay fit. After my usual routine and personal hygine I went to Shrek's house. As I came in everybody was staring at me. "Umm can I help you?" I asked. "Soo Puss what are you doing later?" Donkey asked. "Oh me? You know I am going to be busy doing... my stuff" I replied. "Really maybe we can help!" Shrek said. "Oh no need" I said. "Why are you acting all nervous?" Gingy asked. "Me nervous?" I asked. "Yeah are you hiding something?" Pinochio asked. "No I am not!" I said. I felt some thing on my hat. "Martin where are you" one of the blind mice called. I grabbed it but it wasn't in my hand."How about we do something now" I suggested. "What should be do?" Gingy asked. "I don't know any ideas?" Shrek asked. "Lets go swimming!" Pinochio asked. I glared at him. "Oh oh I know I know! Lets play cards!" Donkey said. This is going to be a long day!

Later

I was finally going to see Kitty and get my money back. I quietly sneaked out of my house and into the woods. I came to the same place I was yesterday. _Where is Kitty_. I turned around and saw her jump from a tree. "Hello Puss" Kitty said. "First off all give my my money" I said. "You'll get it don't worry mi amor (my love)" Kitty said circling me as her tail brushed against me. "I like your sword" she said as she had my sword in her paws. I reached for my sword but it wasn't their. "Hmm care for a re match?" I asked. "Oh your on!" Kitty said. I grabbed my sword from her and the fight started. I swung at her but she reflected it. My sword swished up and down but I could not make her drop hers. We ended up fighting side ways on a tree. "You might as well give up for you are no match for Puss in Boots!" I said. Next thing I knew she made me drop my sword. "What was that about giving up?" she asked. I put my paws up and nervously laughed. "Oh look theirs no guitar this time" Kitty laughed. "Are you still mad about that?" I asked.

"So do _you _give up Puss?" Kitty asked. "Nope I can still run!" I said running away. Kitty chased me around the forest up and down trees. "Face it Kitty I was always faster than you" I yelled. "Thats what you think ginger" Kitty replied. Then she pounced on me and we were in an akward position. "Meow" I purred. She leaned in for a kiss. I had the stange feeling that someone was watching us.

Donkey Pov

I kept watch for when Puss left. I saw him open and close his door. "Shrek! Shrek! He's leaving!" I called out. "Alright Donkey that'll be enough" Shrek said. We followed Puss but we kept our distance from him. Then he was just standing in the forest. "What is he doing?" I whispered. "I think he's just standing their" Shrek said. "Is that his secret? He likes to stand in the woods? Lets leave" I said. "Wait look" he said. I turned and saw a girl black cat. "Who is that?" I asked. "Shut up and we'll find out" Shrek said. "_Hello Puss" _ she said. After hearing them talk they were sword fighting. "Do you think Puss and her are..." I suggested. "No they might just be siblings" he said. Then we saw them in an akward position. Then Puss and the girl kissed but we couldn't see because Puss' hat was in the way. "Oh yeah their _definatly _siblings" I said. She got off him. _"Adios Puss see you tomorrow if you want your hat back" _the girl said before leaving. Puss felt that his hat wasn't their. "Donkey lets go before Puss finds us!" Shrek said.

We ran to the house and found Pinochio, Gingy, the 3 little pigs, and the blind mice their. "Shh guys keep quiet until Puss comes" I said. "Why?" Pinochio asked. "Becuase Puss has a girlfriend" Shrek replied. Then Puss came in with a goofy smile. We all grinned at him. "Umm hi" Puss said. "How was your walk in the woods?" the 3 little pigs asked. "Nice good" he replied. "When can we meet her?" the wolf asked. "Meets who?!" Puss asked. "The girl you were tongue wrestling with!" I blurted out. "I don't know who or what your talking about!" Puss said. "Wheres your hat?" Gingy asked. "Oh u-um I left it here" he shrugged. "No you akways take it!" the pigs said. Then their was a knock on the door. Puss opened it. "Here's your hat" the girl said putting it on him. Everybody stared at them. "Maldita sea!" Puss muttered.

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Road trip

**Ok a lot of people have been asking me to update so here it is. I do not own Shrek or Puss in boots! ENJOY!**

Donkey Pov

"Well Puss see you tomorrow" the girl said as her tail brushed against his face. As she left Puss had a love struck look on his face. "Soo Puss whats her name?" Fiona asked. "Her? No she's just an old friend" Puss insisted. "Alright give it up" I said. "We obviously know you she's your girlfriend" Gingy said. "Uhh we _might_ be in a relationship-" he replied. "What's her name?" the 3 little pigs asked. "Her name is Kitty" he said sighing. "Ohh _Puss and Kitty sitting in a tre G" _I sang. Then everybody started singing along. "More like make out session" I said. "I gotta admit Puss I didn't know you had it in you" Shrek said. "Can we drop the topic?!" Puss groaned. "When can we meet her?" Fiona asked. "Let me think- NEVER" he said going to his house. "Hey raise your hand if you wanna follow Puss tomorrow!" I said. All hands went up.

~Puss in Boots Pov~

The nerve of them! I wish I coukd stangle Donkey! I shouldn't have been careless enough to let Kitty take my hat. I need to keep Kitty away from them. My friends cannot meet Kitty. No they won't Kitty will leave soon. I went in my house and flopped on my bed. ¿Ay Puss en que te metistes?

Morning

I woke up and saw a shiny light by my bed. I instantly got up and started chasing it. "It's bad to leave your money out then someone like me can steal it" a voice said. I turned and saw Kitty in my house. "Good morning Mr. Sleepypants" she said. I put my boots on and hat. "Okay 1 I don't wear pants and 2 what are you doing here and 3 how did you find me?" I asked. "Okay 1 I know 2 Can't I surprise my boyfriend 3 Its not that hard to track you down" she said. I wrapped my arms (fore arms?) around her. "Yes but I am a master of escaping" I smirked. "Oh really you can't escape me" she said. We were only centimeters from eachother. I was leaning and closing my eyes but she pulled away and I fell forwards. "No Puss lets save that for later" she said. "Later?" I asked. "Yes I want us to go to Far Far away" she said. "Far Far away?! Lets all go!" Donkey said suddenly coming through my door. "Donkey! I swear!" I yelled. Kitty laughed at the sight. "You must be Kitty" Donkey said. "Kitty Softpaws I have the softest touch in Spain" she said. "Nice to meet you I'm Donkey" he said kissing her paw.

"Donkey what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh you know I was just passing then I heard she wanted to go to Far Far away" he said. "Yeah Puss why don't we all go! I can finally meet your friends" she said. "Are you sure you wanna meet them?" I asked. "Well Donkey seems normal" she said. "C'mon I'll intoduce you to the gang" Donkry said. I did not want this to happen! I followed them into Shrek's house. As we came Donkey yelled "Hey guys Puss' girlfriend is here!". "Well I guess they know about me already" she said. "Okay this is Gingy the Gingerbread man" he said. "Wow Puss you have good taste" Gingy said. I pace palmed while Kitty smirked. "This is Pinochio the wooden boy, if he lies his nose grows" he said. "Ohh say a lie!" Kitty said. "My nose will not grow if I lie!" he said. Then his nose grew and Kitty laughed. "Those are the 3 little pigs and thats the big bad wolf" Donkey said. "Hey don't forget bout me!" Shrek said.

"I'm Shrek and thats my wife Fiona and my kids" he said. "Okay everbody I am Kitty Softpaws" she said. "She has the softest touch in Spain!" Donkey said. "Oh yeah prove it!" Pinochio said. "You have very weird stings" Kitty said with Pinochio's strings. "Hey give those back!" he said. "I think she can't take any thing from me! I'm as attent as a ninja!" Gingy said. "I don't think so because then you would've notice me taking your gumdrop" Kitty replied. "No not the gumdrop button!" he exclaimed. Kitty threw it and Gingy caught it.

"So lets go!" Donkey said. "Go where?" Fiona asked. "Far Far away, Kitty wanted to go with me but Donkey was being nosey and he said we should all go" I said. "Should we go?" The 3 little pigs asked. "Why not, but we're going to need a bigger carage" Fiona said. "Rooooaaad trip!" Donkey yelled. They got a bigger carage and we left. Me and Kitty sat in the back. Kitty scooted closer to me. "Wow you're friends are..." Kitty started. "Weird, crazy,?" I asked. "Noo I would expect those kinds of friends with you" she said. "So your calling me weird and crazy?" I asked. "Maybe but your also handsome and ginger" she said. "I knew you always had a thing for ginger gatos (cats)" I said. "Oh come here" she said grabbing me. We were so close until Donkey yelled "ARE WE THERE YET?". _This is going to take __**forever.**_

**I know short chapter but I will try to update! Thank you so much and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Story time

**Alrighty then! Sorry I have not been able to update. I'm really busy with my other stories but today I am working on this! ENJOY!**

**Puss in Boots Pov**

"Hey are we there yet?" Donkey asked. As every minute passed I would groan in frustration while Kitty laughed quietly. "Kitty we'd like to get to know you better, is it okay if we ask you some questions?" Fiona asked. "Yeah just great" I muttered. "Uh sure why not" Kitty replied. "So your from Spain right?" Pinoochio asked. "That is correct" she said. "What kind of job do you have?" Gingy asked. "Well I was either a theif, or they would hire me to lure in whoever" Kitty replied. "So what do you do now?" Fiona asked . "Well I like to travel around the world" she said. "What about Puss?!" Donkey asked. "What about me?" I asked. "So when do you get time to see him?" Donkey asked. "I always manage to bump in to him once in a while" Kitty replied. "Aren't you thinking of settling in?" Fiona asked. My eyes widened and I cleared my throat out loud. "I think those are enough questions!" I shouted. "Not what I was expecting but... alright" Kitty said. "Yeah I don't like their attention" I said. "Hmm are you alright last time I remembered you, you yelled out _I am Puss in Boots!" _she said with my hat now on her head. "Very funny Kitty" I said. "Yes I know" she replied. "Can I have my hat back?" I asked.

"No I think it suits me better" she said sitting down. "Can I ask one more question?" Donkey asked. "You just did" Kitty replied. "No wait! Can I ask you another question?" Donkey asked. "You just did again" I replied. "Okay okay! Can I ask you two more questions?" Donkey asked. "You already did" Kitty replied. "When?" he asked. "Right now" I replied. "Ughhh just let me ask a question!" Donkey groaned. "Go ahead Kitty replied. "How did you and Puss meet?" he asked. "Yeah how did you meet?" The wolf asked. Everybody suddenly came towards us for an explanation. "You can go ahead, I'm tired of telling the story" I said. "The first time I actually saw him was when he was after the magic beans that Jack and Jill had" Kitty started. "Why were you after the magic beans?" Gingy asked. "You see I was wanted in Spain for a robbery I did not commit, the magic beans lead to golden eggs, enough to pay back the robbery" I said. "So as always Puss was annoyed because _he _wanted to get the beans, and supposably I was aslo getting the beans. Then I threatened to snap him and with that he got angry!" she said laughing a little. I slumped in my seat. "Go on!" Pinoochio said. " Jack abd Jill realized we were there so I managed to leave. I looked back and saw Puss get thrown down and boy was he angry!" Kitty said.

"He ended up through many houses chasing me and when he landed in the left over food he was really really mad! Puss followed me to my secret hide out. Of course he was still mad so he wanted to fight" she said. "Did you actually fight?!" Fiona asked. "No, let me continue. Their was a dance contest so I decided to dance fight him. We mostly made fun and offended each other but we didn't start attacking until I stilled milk on Puss' boots. Then he was _furious._ At first he was winning but I caught up to him as I used my sword to knock out his sword from him! I had him cornered until _**BAM! **_Puss hit me with a guitar!" she said. "Ohh Puss I bet she was mad!" Shrek said. "Yes I had a mask on and when I took it off he was shocked!" (One Puss in Boots story later) "The toddlers had fallen asleep and we were at Far Far away. "That was one of the BEST stories I've ever heard! Besides the Shrek and Fiona story" Donkey said. "Kitty! Who you think is a better sword fighter? You or Puss?" The pigs asked. "I don't know its hard to tell maybe me" Kitty replied. "Noo I beat you that time" I said. "Then I beat you that other time" she said. "Then I guess its tie" Pinoochio said. "Ey look we're finally here!" Kitty said. Then the carage stopped. I got up and took a step forward but I nearly fell. I felt someone holding on to my belt so I wouldn't fall. "Cuidado mi amor" Kitty winked. (Translation: Be carefull my love).

I grabbed my hat from her and watched her walk. I smirked as her tail and hips moved left to right as he walked. I saw Donkey look at me. "Que me ves?!" I asked. (Translation: What are you looking at?) "Wait what?" Donkey asked. I just shook my head and kept walking. I saw Kitty stare at Far Far away. "Not bad ey?"

**Yes I'm sorry it is a small chapter! I try but I guess not hard enough! Please REVIEW! AND _maybe _ I will update ASAP.**


	5. Chapter 5 Far Far Away

**Yep! I definately need a break! Since I have other stories... Then it gets hard to pick which to update! So I pick this story! ENJOY! **

**Puss in Boots Pov**

"Hmm so this is Far Far Away, huh?" Kitty asked. "Yes, this is where I used to work" I replied. "That means you were the ginger hitman here?" Kitty asked. "Yes, just one of my many names" I said smirking. "We had some good times here? Ey Puss?" Shrek asked. "Oh yeah" I replied giving a sly laugh. "Like what?" Kitty asked. "Ehh.. You know" I said shrugging nervously. "A lot of crazy stuff" Donkey said. "Shh Donkey" I muttered. "Hmm.. Anyways what kind of reputation do you have here?" Kitty asked. "Shrek remember when we first met Puss?" Donkey asked. I chuckled. "Oh really? How was that experience?" Kitty asked. "He was hired to kill me so, you can imagine" Shrek said. "Yeah! First he started scatching Shrek all up, then he was about to kill him until Puss had a hairball" Donkey said. "Puss lost because of a hairball? Hahaha" Kitty laughed. "Thank you very much Shrek and Donkey!" I muttered. "Anytime Puss!" Donkey replied. "What else happened?" Kitty asked. "We did get arrested, he fought guards, and we sang-" Shrek said. "Woah, woah! Hold up, did all of you sing?" Kitty asked. "Yeah! Even Puss!" Donkey said. "Oh this I gotta see!" Kitty said. "What are you guys talking about?" Pinoochio asked. "The time Puss sang" Shrek replied. "Noo.. I don't think Kitty wants to see-" I started. "Of course I wanna see you sing" she said. "See Puss sing? I remember he sand two songs!" Gingy said. "Yes lets talk about me singing right now" I muttered.

"Yeah its a great time! I think I have the video some where in a camera" Fiona said. "No wait!" I pleaded. "Here it is!" Fiona said. "Let me see" Kitty said. All my 'friends' did me the favor and played the video for her. This is exactly why I did not want to intoduce Kitty. I saw the toddlers all play around me. "This just keeps on getting better and better" I said sarcastically. Then Kitty came so me trying not to laugh. "Well?!" I asked. _"These boots are made for walkin' and that's just what they'll do! And one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you!" _ Kitty sang with my hat now on her head. It made everybody laugh and the toddlers clap. I took my hat from her. "I never knew you can sing" she said. "There's a lot you don't know about me" I replied chuckling. "Is that so?" Kitty asked. "So guys where we going in Far Far away?" the pigs asked. "First of we have to check in the castle" Fiona said. "Castle?" Kitty asked. "Yes her brother owns the whole kingdom" I replied. "Now show me Puss where did you used to work?" she asked. "At a bar some where over here" I pointed. "I might have to go check it out" she said. We all walked to the castle. I was behind Kitty and I hated all the stares she got from some other gatos (cats). The other gatos kept whispering to eachother. As Kitty walked by one fato had the guts to whistle at her. He whistled at _my _Kitty! I took out my sword and pointed it at him. "I don't want to see you ever again!" I threatened. He nodded fearfully and I went towards Kitty.

"Was that very neseccary?" she asked. "Who knew Puss was the jelous type" Donkey said. "I'm not jelous!" I said. Kitty laughed a little bit. "You nearly killed that poor cat!" Pinoochio said. "Your definately _jelous_" Fiona said. "That proves nothing" I said. "Yeahh rightt..." Gingy said sarcastically. "Can we just go to the castle?!" I asked. They all laughed as we went into the castle. I merely rolled my eyes. "Hey Artie!" Shrek said. "Shrek! Fiona! Puss! And Donkey! I see you guys are in your normal bodies!" Artie said. "Yes it was a horrible experience" I said. "Who's this?" he asked refering to Kitty. "That's Puss' girlfriend" Donkey said. "Girlfriend huh?" he asked grinning at me. "Hello I am Kitty Softpaws" she introduced. "Why do they call you that?" he asked. "I have the softest touch in Spain" she replied. "Interesting, well make yourselves at home and pick which ever room you want" Artie said leaving. It was beggining to be dark outside. I choose my own room next to Kitty's. I was walking around until I heard a noice. I quickly grabbed my sword. Then I saw it was just Kitty, so I put my sword away. "If you're going to be here with me why have a seperate room?" I asked. "You don't want the others suspecting anything, do you?" she asked. "Enough said, so anything particular you wanna do?" I asked grinning. "Maybe" Kitty replied. I put my arms around her waist and leaned. We were in the middle of a kiss until Donkey and Gingy decided to walk in the room without knocking. "Hey Puss!-" Gingy called out. Kitty and I automatically let go of the kiss.

"Oh I see!... C'mon Gingy lets come back later, Puss seems to have his mouth too busy to speak" Donkey said slyly. They both left. "Well, the _real _reason I came here is so we can go out and explore Far Far Away!" Kitty exclaimed.

**Thankyou to all my reviewers! I was going to update yesterday but I had to see Shrek 2 to refreash my memory. I love Puss in Boots and I can't wait for the sequal! So when does it come out?**


	6. Chapter 6 Bar

**I guess I took a longer break than expected. I was lazy! I apologize! I definitely need to update more! So ENJOY!**

**Puss in Boots Pov**

"Explore?" I asked. "Yeah, you know go out see if any adventure comes along" Kitty said. "I know you are just looking for trouble" I said grinning. "At least I'll get in trouble with _you" _she said winking. "Oh yeah, right" I said. "I thought you said we were in this together?" she asked coming close to me. "You just need an exuse" I said. "Alright, I'll just see if any other male gatos **(cats) **will acompany me" she said heading towards the window. "No, wait! No need for that! I would gladly go with my girlfriend" I said quickly. "Alright then lets go" Kitty said pulling my paw. "Just see if you can _keep up" _she said jumping of of the castle. I chased her over the buildings. I did manage to catch up to her, well sort of. I slipped into another cat bar I forgot about. I got up and looked around. Females giving me many glances. I smirked but kept walking to find Kitty already sitting on a chair. "Hm took you long enough" she said smiling. "You know me, I had to make some stops" I said. "So, you come here often?" a male gato asked Kitty. My blood was boiling. "Why do you ask?" Kitty asked uninterested. "You can come with me" he said. Out of anger I cut his whiskers off. Everybody gasped. "I think she will refuse your offer" I said holding my sword out. "Uhhh, no whiskers, no balance" he said getting up and falling down.

"C'mon Kitty" I said dragging her. "Perhaps their is another place you would like to go?" I asked. "Why do you have to be so aggresive?" Kitty asked. "_Me _aggresive?" I asked. "I am lover, not a fighter" I said crossing my arms. "Oh yeah-" she was interuppted as she accidentally stepped on a Princess' dress while we were walking. "Hey watch it!" the princess demanded. I saw Kitty about to apologize until the princess yelled "I can't believe they just let all of you cats roam! They should have you in _cages!". _"Ey it could be worse you could be looking at a mirror" Kitty said. "How is that worse?" the princess asked. "Your eyes would burn off _and_ your mirror would break" Kitty said plainly. "*gasp* You little- oh and if it isn't _Puss in Boots" _she said. "Oh hi Tiffany" I said covering my face with my hat. "I guess you stuck with someone in the lower category" she said. "So Kitty, as you know I am not aloud to hit girls, so you can take it from here" I said casually. "Wait wha-" Tiffany was cut off as Kitty pulled her sword out. "Goodbye" Kitty said before launching. First Kitty chopped off all her hair then ruined her dress. I didn't dare to see the rest. All I heard was loud crashes and the screaming of fear and pain. I lifted my hat to see Kitty stepped on top of the princess dusting her paws. "Shall be go?" she asked. "Gladly" I replied. I had my arm around Kitty as we walked to the a bar. Along the way I heard whispers. _Puss has a girlfriend? I heard she was brave enough to fight a princess. I heard she has the softest touch in Spain. No way! Yes! I also heard that they both defeated the Great Terror and got golden eggs. I heard only her sword can be able to counter and defeat Puss' sword. I heard she's alnost as fast as Puss. I wish I was her! Every female wishes to be in her spot after all she is with Puss in Boots. _

I merely smirked at all the gossip. "You hear that Kitty, you already gave a reputation " I said. "I was hoping for that" she replied. I headed towards the bar where people pated me to assasin. "Well if it isn't Puss, what brings you here?" the ugly step sister asked. "What? Can't an old friend come back?" I asked. "You looking for new people to assasinate?" Captin Hook asked. "Possibly" I replied. I walked in and pulled Kitty with me. "Who's the new girl?" a tree asked. I was about to intoduce her but I saw her on the counter standing with her sword in her paw. Now that I think of it, I also use that pose. "I am Kitty Softpaws, I have the softest touch in Spain and possibly Far Far away" she said. "Yeah right" a tree said. Kitty slowly and dramatically walked over to him. "You dare doubt me?" she asked. "What if I do? What are you going to do about it Kitty cat?" the tree asked. In a flash all his leaves were cut off and Kitty was now by my side. "Is this _your_ money?" Kitty asked with money in her paws. The shocked tree nodded fearfully. "She's a keeper" the ugly step sister said. I chuckled as Kitty threw the money back to the tree. "Psst Puss, Kitty" Captin Hook called. We followed him into my old room. "What?" I asked. "I've got a propisition for you" he said. Kitty and I exchanged glances. "What kind of propisition?" I asked. "Do you know about the magic lamp?"

**Yeah so I'm deeply sorry about not updating. I love you guys and please REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7 Would you like to come?

**Do I even dare show my face? I have not updated this story, IN FOREVER! Please forgive me... I needed to finish this story! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Puss in Boots POV**

"Yes, I've heard about, the Magic Lamp" I said. "But what does this have to do with us?" Kitty asked. "I've got the map" Captain Hook said. "Why are you telling us?" I asked. "I'm giving you a map with instructions, this adventure is only for the most dangerous and risky people, or cats" Captain Hook said. "I accept" I said. He handed Kitty the map. "Good luck" he said leaving. We got up and headed to castle. "So, are you actually going to do it?" Kitty asked. "I didn't accept it for nothing" I said. "Can I at least see the map?" she asked. "No way, this map will not leave me" I said. I looked over to Kitty, and saw her already reading the map. "Or you" I muttered. "Will we tell the others?" Kitty asked. "I don't know, Shrek has his kids to worry about" I said. "Can't he just hire a babysitter?" she asked. "Or Fiona can stay" I suggested. "That'll leave me as the only girl" she said. "Don't worry, you still have me" I said winking. "Keep your hat on, Ginger. I'm pretty tired for today" Kitty said. "Would you like me to carry you?" I asked joking. "I'm not that tired. Besides, how can you carry me? You need to get you hat first" Kitty said. Once I looked up, my hat was gone, and so was Kitty. I smirked.

I ran after her. She flipped over the buildings and jumped off into the streets. I had to keep dodging the people and wagons. I was on all four legs, and I was catching up to her. Kitty turned around and gave me a look that spelled mischievous. She pulled out her sword, and the thing inside the barrel, spilled on me. It was no big deal, itcwas just water. Kitty got ahead of me. I climbed into the castle with no sight of Kitty. I went into my room and saw Kitty relaxing on my bed, with my hat on. "What happened? You're a little rusty" Kitty said. "Only because you cheated" I said. "Me? I did no such thing!" she said. "Sure, what ever you say" I said chuckling. "I'm off to sleep" she said. "Hmm, how about a goodnight kiss?" I asked. She leaned and did so. I was quick with movements, still it was a long kiss. She pulled back and stared at me. "I thought you only said 'kiss'" she said. "I could've meant long, or short" I said shrugging. "Goodnight, Ginger" she said hoping out of my room. I took off my hat and boots. I curled up into the bed.

Morning~

Something tickled my nose. I opened my eyes and saw a black tail. I sat up and saw Kitty next to me. "Time to get up" she said. "Do you have the map?" I asked getting suited. "Yes, I read it a couple times. I still don't think I have it fully memorized" she said. "Good, that means you won't be able to get ahead" I said. "You do not trust me?" Kitty asked. "Well, you do have a reputation" I said. "That is true, oh, is it okay if I keep your cape?" Kitty asked with the cape on her. "I really hate when you do that" I said. "Hey Puss! Breakfast" Donkey said barging in. "Oh, I really gotta learn to knock" he said. "No kidding" I said. "We'll be down in a second" Kitty said. "Okay, I'll just leave you and your lady friend in piece" Donkey said. I slapped my paw into my face. Donkey closed the door and left. "Are you sure you don't want to go. Just us two?" I asked. "No, if we are going, we are all going together" Kitty said. "What's with the sudden generosity?" I asked. "Callate (shut up)" she said before going towards the door. "Are you coming? Or am I going to have to carry you?" Kitty asked. I came beside her. We walked to the dining room.

"Yay! Now we can finally eat!" Donkey said. "Fiona made us wait until you guys came" Gingy said. "Puss and I have an announcement to make" Kitty said. "You're having kittens?" Pinocchio asked. I nervously laughed. "No not that kind of announcement!" I said. "We have a map, to go to the Magic Lamp!" Kitty said. "That thing where you get three wishes?" Shrek asked. "Yes, who would like to come?" I asked. All hands went up. Except Fiona's. "Shrek, we have kids to take care of!" Fiona said. "It's just going to be one trip, just while Puss' girlfriend is here" Shrek said. "Who will help me watch the kids?" Fiona asked. "They will" I said pointing to Gingy and Pinocchio. "Good, that means you can go" Fiona said. "Hurray! We're going on another ROAD TRIP!" Donkey yelled. "How long trip take?" Shrek asked. "Maybe two to three days" Kitty said. "Let me finish my waffles" Donkey said. "We're going right now?" I asked. "The sooner the better" Kitty said. "As long as I have another adventure with you, even though I'll have to support with Donkey, I think we'll have a good time.

* * *

**I don't know. This story will probably end in two-three chapters. I might give it up for adoption. What do you think? I'm sorry for not updating! I will soon, I promise. **


End file.
